La Mejor Amiga de Mama
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: James Sirius Potter, (hijo de Ginny & Harry) siempre ha estado enamorado de su ex-tia politica, Hermione Jean Granger. Su devoto y ardiente amor platónico y ahora su mas ardiente deseo es consumar sus intenciones, descarada e inmoralmente.¿Lograra su cometido?
1. Chapter 1

_**LA MEJOR AMIGA DE MI MAMI**_

 _BY_

 _DENILEPRINCESS_

 _CAPITULO UNO_

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada. Todo es una Adaptación.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Relacion Cougar,**

 **2\. Sex and Bad Language,**

 **3\. No leais si no os apetece este tipo de relatos.**

 **4\. M, muy muy M. Muy pecaminoso. Amoral & Fuerte.**

 **Creo que es peor que Hot Springs, pero si como yo os fascina, por favor...be my guest darlings.**

James Potter II,de nombre completo James Sirius Potter el mayor de los hermanos Potter, muy parecido en carácter a su abuelo, egocéntrico, malcriado y egoísta.

Si.

Tambien, increíblemente apuesto.

Desde James POV: He querido acostarme con ella desde que cumplí catorce.

O más bien, he querido que se fije en mi, vea que no soy un niño y me observe como hombre y asi, acostarme con ella.

Sin embargo, me interesé en ella mucho antes, supongo… en realidad fue en el momento en que aprendí nuestra diferencia con las mujeres y sobre el sexo y todas las cosas estupendas que podía hacer con mis genitales y manos. Como tener mi polla empujando dentro de una chica. O mis dedos.

Siempre he encontrado maneras creativas magicas y muggle style de saciar mi curiosidad lasciva.

Y ahora, a los dieciocho, todavía quiero hacer cosas indecentes con el la mejor amiga de madre, la _Sra. Granger, como me gusta llamarla,_ mi necesidad volviéndose más fuerte cada vez que ella se pasa por mi casa y la tengo tan cerca.

La Sra. Granger es la mejor amiga de mi padre también y una compañera de trabajo en el ministerio de hace mucho, ambos Aurores de Elite. Mi papá dimitió a su nombramiento hace años a mama la volvian loca sus misiones de Auror, pero la Sra. Granger había permanecido, sobretodo tras su divorcio, haciendo todas las cosas cool que hacen los Aurores. Es _toda una mujer_ , con varita en mano y andando a hurtadillas en medio de la noche para matar a los malos. Es capaz de sobrevivir únicamente a base de césped e insectos o algo así. Ex militante de la guerra magica, se la sabe de todas todas, incluso he descubierto a Scorpious Malfoy y a Albus mirándola fijamente.

No es guapa para los estándares de hoy… no es una chica larguirucha en vaqueros ajustados y toda esa cosa andrógina de ahora.

Es femenina y simplemente hay algo en ella que me exita a tope cada vez que está a un brazo de distancia, causando que mi cuerpo tiemble con necesitad.

Quizás es su cuerpo voluptuoso tonificado, sus ojos fundidores-de-alma o su enorme culo (que fácilmente puedo reconocer cuando viste su traje de deporte, o faldas de trabajo, Merlin...esas caderas). De cualquier manera, quiero saltar sobre sus huesos.

De verdad.

Por supuesto la Sra. Granger no está interesada en mí.

O al menos pretende que no lo está. No puede ser de piedra.

Para ella, solo soy el niñito de su mejor amiga y confidente sentimental.

Aunque en los últimos cuatro años he crecido de una figura plana a un hombre joven plenamente desarrollado. Tengo pectorales y piernas fuertes y firmes, tambien un culo bien formado que todos mis amigos envidian, pues esta de moda. Las chicas siempre quieren agarrar mi trasero, y no pueden quitar su mirada de mi cuando camino cerca. No soy un pervertido, pero me gusta tentar.

De acuerdo, quizás eso me empuja más cerca a ser un poco hipersexual, pero soy muy selectivo sobre con quién duermo. No follo a perdedoras y siempre he estado interesado en mujeres mayores.

¿Qué puedo decir? Son más experimentadas en la cama. Hay más en el sexo que sólo clavar tu polla en un agujero húmedo y empujarla adentro y afuera. Ellas saben cómo comer a un hombre apropiadamente, cómo hacer que una ronda de sexo dure hasta bien entrada la noche. A diferencia de algunas chicas que he follado. Unos cuantos empujones y se vienen sobre mí. Ugh. Solo se acuestan ahi como estrellas de mar inamovibles. Y la Sra. Granger, el objeto de mi deseo, es la única que parece que no puedo atraer para jugar al trenecito dentro de mis boxers.

Pero eso no me detiene de quererla, de desearla como el infierno.

La Sra. Granger se divorció hace un par de años. El chisme es que su esposo la dejó porque no podía soportar estar solo todo el tiempo, como le ocurría a mama con papa. Lo que es pura mierda. La Sra. Granger con frecuencia se ha desplegado a diferentes países en el momento de notificación, pero nunca había dejado a su esposo por más que unos meses. Escuché rumores que mi tio la engañaba todo el tiempo. La gente habla. Atrapé a mi mamá parloteando a sus amigas por teléfono sobre la manera en que su hermano follaría a cualquier cosa que tuviera senos. Desde la chica del aseo, hasta una desconocida dentro de un bar en la Calle King y hasta una stripper con un arnés1. No podía entender qué clase de HOMBRE podría querer divorciarse de una mujer como la Sra. Granger. Un perro estúpido, aparentemente.

Me había alegrado en secreto cuando escuché la noticia que Mi tio había recibido a la Sra. Granger con los papeles del divorcio. Eso me había dado el empujón que necesitaba para seducirla. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero sabía que algún día ella sería mía.

Por el último par de meses, le he enviado señales.

Mama siempre la invita a cenar cada domingo si está en el país, o cuando mi papá y sus amigos juegan quidditch. La Señora Granger siempre hace lo mejor para ignorarme, pero la mujer está sola. Lo sé. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, carcomiéndola.

Sin embargo, su deseo parece estar peleando con su cerebro siempre que dejo caer mis insinuaciones. Mi polla retorciéndose y llenándose cuando me inclino demasiado cerca.

Ella tiene que pensar que soy intocable. Siento el hijo de su amiga, sobrino de su ex-esposo, hijo de su también mejor amigo y todo eso. Nada realmente relevante.

Mi mama no aprueba que me vista como un gigolo (sus palabras, no las mías). Y no lo necesito. Puedo tener a cualquier mujer, incluso en mi mejor domingo y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies. Acabo de ingresar a Hogwarts y solía vestir el uniforme Gryffindor estándar, mi pantalon me queda ajustado, y una fina camisa blanca como segunda piel. Cuando la Señora Granger venía a casa durante el día, y yo ya tenía licencia para aparecer, solía ir a casa solo para verla, me cambiaba quitandome mi camiseta interior y desapuntaba los tres primeros botones de mi camisa, así ella podía ver la línea bronceada de mi pecho al descubierto. Siempre alejaba su mirada como si estuviera siendo castigada por una monja invisible.

O si venía en la noche, me cambiaba a un traje de deporte ajustado que perfilaba la forma de mi cuerpo. Me gusta mirarla sugestivamente siempre que ella mira en mi dirección. Y ella siempre se sonroja.

Pero lo que me gusta incluso más es ver a una verdadera mujer gritar de placer. Siempre que le hago el amor a una mujer y la tengo bajo de mi, sollozando de placer, eso me hace sentir fuerte y poderoso. Como un Dios.

Hace dos semanas, mis padres hablaron sobre mi regreso a Hogwarts, a mi ultimo año. Con mis buenas notas y los créditos que había ganado.

No me importaba. Pero tenía un pequeño asunto sin terminar.

La Señora Hermione Jean Granger. Quería tenerla antes de que me fuera a la universidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya que la Sra. Granger siempre había ignorado mis insinuaciones, había decidido que soy el que iba a hacer el primer movimiento. La seduciría si tenía que hacerlo. A veces me asustaba a mí mismo pensando en hechizarla. Petrificarla y convencerla con mis caricias.

Esta tarde, tenía la casa toda para mí. Mi papá y mamá estaban en un evento de caridad en el club privado de Quidditch donde papa seguía jugando de forma semi profesional.

Termino con la limpieza de mi habitación y me refresco con una ducha, miro afuera de la ventana y reconozco el auto de la Sra. Granger aparcado en frente de nuestro garaje. Le encanta ese aparato muggle, dice que la distrae, Para mi suerte, la mujer de mis fantasías lascivas está aquí para regresar el libro de hechizos de recetas domesticas de mama.

En segundos, me pongo mi camisa mas ceñida, mis bíceps se marcan muy bien, un pantalón deportivo entallado, y no me pongo ropa interior. Un rápido engominado de mi cabello y luego bajo las escaleras, apenas capaz de contener mi excitación, la anticipación elevándose, mi polla dolorosa y dura con cada paso.

La Sra. Granger lleva el libro a la biblioteca modesta del estudio cuando me ve salir de la puerta de la cocina, dándome una mirada antes de apartar sus ojos.

—Hola, James. ¿Tu mama está en casa?

Me paseo sin prisa, poniendo un balanceo extra en mi caminar. —No. Papá y mamá fueron a la frontera con el Londres Muggle. No regresarán hasta más tarde, a papa le encantan esas reuniones.

—Oh, bien. Entonces solo pondré este libro aquí. Dile a tu mama que lo limpié y cambié la cubierta a una de cuero. Este tipo de libros necesitan buenas pastas.

—Seguro. Um, Sra. Granger… —Hago un puchero, mordisqueo mi labio inferior y juego con mis manos—. Me pregunto si podría darme una mano.

Ahora me mira, esos ojos cafés oscuros parecen estar llenos de preocupación y un poco de algo más. —¿Cuál es el problema?

—Hice algo estúpido con mis deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, me puse a experimentar y creo que mate a Hedwig. No se mueve… creo que practique mal un hechizo y le reboto desde el espejo de mi baño, la tenía en mi habitación para que me hiciera compañía. Pensé, quizás, si no esta del todo muerta ¿puede arreglarlo? Papá va a tener un ataque cuando averigüe lo que le hice.

Su ceja se arquea una fracción. —Niños —murmura—. ¿Cuándo van a escuchar? —Asiente—. Saca su varita y murmura lamentos para Hedwig. Bendiciendo por que su amado gato no vive en esa casa.

—Gracias, Sra. Granger. Lo aprecio —Le doy mi sonrisa más grande y que parece inocente.

—Seguro. No hay problema. Puedes llamarme tía aún, si quieres…aunque tu tío y yo nos separamos, pues…—

—Preferiría no hacerlo — Respondo sumamente incómodo. Ella asiente y baja la mirada.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, con la Sra. Granger arriba a mi lado abro la puerta de mi habitación. Una rápida inclinación de mi cabeza y la dirijo hacia mi guarida. —Mi baño está por aquí.

Ella me pasa y deja su varita en el borde de baldosas examinando a Hedgiw que esta en una jaula sobre el marmol del baño, así puede examinar al ave. Mientras está distraída, me inclino contra la puerta, y muy lentamente aprieto el pequeño botón en el pomo para cerrarla y luego me apresuro a unirme a ella en el baño. Agachada, abre la jaula y mira al ave en la oscuridad, sus cejas se juntan.

—No veo nada malo, esta viva. —Su tono es acusador.

Me inclino contra el marco de la puerta. —¿Segura? Debe haber respetado recién.

Tomó menos de un segundo que ella se dé cuenta que me había inventado todo. Agarra varita, su cara oscureciéndose mientras me mira. —Esto no es gracioso, James.

Bloqueo su camino, bajo mi voz a un ronroneo seductor. —No, no lo es —Me inclino hacia adelante y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos, mis brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cuello mientras oprimo mis caderas contra ella… haciéndole saber cuánto la quiero, que sienta mi erección contra su cuerpo.

Ella se aleja, sus manos rodeando mis antebrazos y alejándome más. —James…

—No le diré a nadie. Será nuestro pequeño secreto —La beso otra vez, lamo sus labios, saboreando su sabor, la vainilla.

Su cuerpo se tensa en respuesta, su cara se oscurece. —James Sirius Potter... Esto está mal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres la mejor amiga de mi mama?

—Así es. Entre un montón de razones más. Y eres demasiado joven.

Me acerco más mientras está distraída, empujándome contra su cuerpo. —Silencio. Tengo dieciocho. Simplemente piensa lo bueno que podría ser esto —Froto mis labios sobre los suyos otra vez, mordisqueo su labio inferior y lo trazo con la punta de mi lengua. Libero un brazo de su agarre y deslizo mi mano debajo de su falda, el triunfo me llena cuando la encuentro húmeda bajo la tela. Me muero por golpear en su interior.

Deslizo mi lengua en su boca y le doy un beso ávido, dándole tanto como estoy tomando. Saboreo su sabor, canela y vainilla con un poco de picante. Femenina, Mujer.

Hermione ya no estaba resistiéndose. Me regresa el beso. Tímida al principio, aventurándose en mi boca, con indicios de lengua. Esta es la mujer que conozco, tranquila y de toque suave.

Pero luego el beso cambia. Profundo, fuerte y casi me hace caer sobre mis rodillas. Élla es agresiva, demandante, sacando mi deseo mientras sus manos vagan, aprietan y pellizcan.

Joder.

La mujer sabe cómo besar. Empuja su lengua en mi boca mientras yo amaso sus pechos a través de la pesada tela, estoy a reventar con cada segundo que pasa. Joder, la quiero, entrar en ella, sentirla en mí, sobre mí. Dios, ni siquiera me importa qué usos me de.

Su respiración es laboriosa mientras murmura contra mi boca, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, su chico sucio, y mi polla está tan dura que sé que está diciendo la verdad. Su voz retumba a través de mí, como el ronroneo de un gran gato, encendiéndome cada vez más. La respuesta de mi cuerpo es desenfrenada.

Gimo cuando ella rompe nuestro beso, pero me calmo cuando veo que simplemente está dejando la varita sobre el suelo, lo que me da la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de mí. No hay manera de que vaya a dejarla escapar ahora.

Ella parpadea y se congela por un momento, una mirada de duda destella sobre sus rasgos, haciéndome saber que parecía tener segundos pensamientos. —James…

Salto sobre ella antes de que pueda decir otra palabra y envuelvo mis manos alrededor de sus hombros, susurrando contra sus labios. —Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie necesita saberlo. Ahora bésame. _Por favor_.

Su mirada me perfora y se detiene otro momento antes de hacer lo que pido, darme el mismo beso duro y hambriento como antes. Sus manos vagan por mi espalda, luego agarra mi culo y la recompenso machacando mi pelvis contra la suya. Mi erección se establece fácilmente contra su montículo. Estoy más allá de caliente, estoy jodidamente en llamas.

Quiero follarla y que me folle hasta sacarme los sesos. Dos veces.

La libero por un momento y la empujo hasta que está sentada sobre el inodoro. Cambio posiciones y me coloco ahí para colocarla a horcadas sobre mi, ruego por lo que quiero. —Tócame.

Necesito sus manos sobre mí más de lo que necesito respirar.

.

.

.

Gracias especiales a mis lectores/Principes del Nilo de esta historia:

*Camile

*LauraMalfoyCullen

*CattleyaP

*lindalovegood

*Julis


	3. Chapter 3

Su atención está fijada en mi pecho y no parece que vaya a moverse pronto. Agarro sus manos, esas manos femeninas y pecosas por el trabajo, y las pongo sobre mi pecho, los pectorales empujándola. Hermione deja salir un gemido bajo, sus palmas cubriendo mi carne amplia agradablemente. Me araña. Gentil y duro, alternando, amasando y jugando. Dándome un poco, pero ni de cerca lo suficiente.

—Quítate la camiseta. Quiero sentirte sobre mi piel —Su voz es profunda, casi gruñendo.

También la quiero.

Antes de que pueda rogar, saca mi camisa sobre mi cabeza y su mirada parece quemar cuando me ve por primera vez semi desnudo. Como un adicto que hubiera sido privado por mucho tiempo y de repente le ofrecieran una solución. Acuna mi pecho otra vez, acariciandome, sus dedos rodando y pellizcando.

Gimo, el placer disparándose a través de mi cuerpo, estableciéndose alrededor de mi polla. Que se sentía tan malditamente bien y la aprieto contra mi erección, el bulto ajustándose contra su montículo. —Lámeme. Chúpa mi piel. Por favor.

Ella baja su cabeza y chupa un pezón en su boca, su lengua tentando, presionando y sus dientes mordisqueando. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y grito. Joder. Su boca. Arqueo mi espalda, mi pecho empujando hacia adelante, mi cuerpo apretado mientras me chupa muy en serio. Adoro lo que está haciendo, mi polla deseando. Nunca he estado así de deseoso por ningúna otra chica. Solo con ella, la Sra. Granger.

Agarro su cabeza y araño su cuero cabelludo antes de bajar mi cabeza y presionar mi cara contra su cabello, inhalo una bocanada de su esencia. Dios, no puedo tener suficiente de ella. Huele a vainilla, canela y su propio almizcle, justo como una mujer de verdad debería. Sus dientes ejercen presión sobre mi pecho, un indicio de dolor escabulléndose a través de mí, y me encojo.

—Sí —digo—. Más. —Mucho más.

Lo hace de nuevo. Más duro esta vez. Juro que casi me causa un orgasmo instantáneo. No creo que pudiera estar más duro, querer más, tan listo para follar.

Me estremezco de la cabeza a los pies cuando chupa mi carne profundamente en su boca. Joder. Se siente como si mi columna fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento. Como cera sobre alquitrán caliente.

Ella traga y sigo el camino de sus pechos con mi mirada. —Eres tan guapo, James. Un jovencito guapo, ¿no? —Aprieta los globos de mi culo.

Me gusta su cumplido. Suena sincero y me estremezco ante el pensamiento de nuestra diferencia de edad, de ser llamado un jovencito.

Pasa sus manos sobre mis muslos. Sus manos perfeccionadas por la batalla se sienten contra mi piel. Continúa su viaje hacia arriba, los dedos tentando la coyuntura de mis muslos. —Dios. Estás muy duro.

—Me quemo por ti —Exhalo.

—Hmm —Baja mi pantalon deportivo y desliza sus manos debajo para encontrarse con que no llevo ropa interior. Una maldición florece en sus labios—. Tan bueno, liso.

—Me gusta liso. Es más limpio, ¿sabes? Sé que a las chicas no les gusta tener pelos en sus bocas.

Hermione hace un sonido extraño en su garganta, sus ojos se amplían por un momento mientras toma un respiro profundo y ágil.

Rio y la levanto de mi regazo antes de tirar de sus bragas por sus piernas. Un destello más y pateo mi pantalon de mi tobillo, dejándome desnudo ante ella, la mejor amiga de mi mami.

Hermione agarra mi culo, atrayéndome más cerca. Frota sus labios sobre mi vientre, sus dedos van a mi polla, Me oprimo contra ella, volviendo su palma buena y húmeda con mis jugos.

—Siéntate sobre el fregadero —Ordena.

Me alejo, más que listo para su boca sobre mí. No he tenido una buena ronda de sexo oral en un rato.

Caigo sobre la esquina del fregadero y abro mis piernas. Gime otra vez ante la vista de mi polla. Como le había dicho, me rasuro hasta que queda liso.

Dios. Un pensamiento repentino hace que mi corazón palpite. Si la Sra Granger fuera tan experimentada como se sentían sus besos en mis pectorales, ¿realmente encajaría yo con ella? Me gusta una mujer de mundo. Sin mentiras. Quiero follarla tan profundamente que pueda sentir mis bolas presionando contra su clítoris. Se que ella puede hacerme correr y correr.

Hermione hace un ruido en su garganta. —Listo y lindo —Me dice.

Mi corazón se hincha con orgullo. De acuerdo, mi polla también.

Frota mi sexo con sus dedos antes de bajar su cabeza y lamerme, su lengua viajando. Dulce Merlin y Morgana. Lo que hizo envía un alto octanaje de lujuria a través de mí. Bramo cual animal mientras me come como una profesional.

Sin prisas, realmente tomándose su dulce tiempo como si estuviera saboreando fruta prohibida y madura. Mordisquea, chupa, lame y magulla sus labios Pellizcando. Probando. Saboreando. Estirando, No me importa. Me gusta un poco de dolor. Su lengua está en todas partes.

Dios.

Estoy delirante. El placer es increíble y enredo mis muslos alrededor de su cabeza mientras me aseguro en la esquina del fregadero con una mano. Me lleva incluso más lejos. No puedo creer que su garganta pueda llegar así de profundo, pero no voy a quejarme. Incrementa su ritmo, dándome todo lo que necesito y estoy elevándome más, el placer derramándose a través de mí. Y solo sigue subiendo, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada respiro, el éxtasis llegando más. Incrementa su ritmo, la lengua trabajándome más duro y dándome más.

—Estoy cerca.

Tararea contra mi polla, las vibraciones viajan a través de mí y mis nervios se encienten, empujándome sobre el borde hasta que estoy corriéndome, gritando su nombre. No, no solo su nombre. Su primer nombre sale de mis labios. —¡Hermione!

La señora Granger gruñe contra mi polla, follándome hasta que me corro una segunda vez, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose y temblando con placer. Lame mi polla, y mis jugos y semen cubren su cara.

—Hermione —Sollozo—. Oh, Hermio...

Lanza su lengua contra la capucha de mi polla. —Te gusta. —Su voz es brusca, sexy y necesitada—. Jovencito sucio.

—Joder sí —Estoy sin respiración, jadeando.

Se inclina hacia adelante, la boca abierta, pero la detengo. —Es mi turno.

Ella se congela por un momento, luego se levanta, levanto su falda con desesperacion, haciendo hacia un lado su tunica. Mi boca se hace agua cuando veo que es su ropa interior es de encaje y pequeña, sus muslos se ven deliciosos.

Dios.

Es tan hermosa como imagine. Le desabotono la blusa, los pechos de ella, son grandes, altos y parecen pesados. Lamo mis labios, imaginando su sabor. Sin dejar pasar otro segundo, la empujo hacia atrás hasta que está sentada en el inodoro otra vez.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas y no vacilo, lamiendo tanto como puedo, saboreando el primer indicio de almizcle, calor y dulzura salada que emana de su eje. Bajo mí, se sacude y tiembla cuando envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su entrada, masajeando mientras chupo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—Oh, James —Toma mi cabello, y un indicio de dolor punzante se funde a través de mí—. No sabía que eras tan bueno. No te detengas —Flexiona sus caderas, empujando su excitación más profundamente en mi boca.

La libero relamiendome como un gato sus bigotes. —He tenido mucha práctica.

Me da una mirada sorprendida, sus ojos ampliándose, su boca abriéndose. Quizás no creía que yo era sexualmente activo. Incluso aunque soy caliente de corazón, he engañado a muchas personas con mi fachada fría y casi angelical.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA MEJOR AMIGA DE MI MAMI**

 **CAPITULO 4.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada. Todo es una Adaptación.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **1\. Relacion Cougar,**

 **2\. Sex and Bad Language,**

 **3\. No leais si no os apetece este tipo de relatos.**

 **4\. M, muy muy M. Muy pecaminoso. Amoral & Fuerte.**

 **Creo que es peor que Hot Springs, pero si como yo os fascina, por favor...be my guest darlings.**

 **.**

La chupo otra vez, queriendo impresionarla con mis habilidades duramente ganadas. Pronto está jadeando, ambas manos metidas en mi cabello. Su respiración jadeante se ha reducido a una cadena de cortas arcadas mientras muevo mi cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Eso es—Sus dedos se entierran más profundo, como si me urgiera a tomarla toda, darle más—. Tómala.-

La expresión en su cara se endurece como si estuviera tratando duramente de evitar su orgasmo. Y no quiero que se corra todavía. No antes de que haya tenido mi polla en el interior de su coño. Profundo. Duro. Una y otra vez.

Me levanto para montarla a horcajadas. Debe haber adivinado qué va a pasar, el tiempo, la expresión de querer en su cara se vuelve preocupación.

Las dudas probablemente están arrastrándose de nuevo a su mente, así que la calmo. —Te quiero. Te he querido por mucho tiempo. Entrar Profundo y duro en tu coño. No quiero irme de casa antes de que te tenga.

—¿Irte de casa? —Su voz es profunda y ronca, mi polla todavía dura entre sus muslos.

—Voy a Brown, una universidad Muggle este otoño —Giro mis caderas, lanzando un gemido desde el interior de su pecho, y mi polla se contrae, doliendo por tenerla.

Su expresión cambia de atormentada a compresión nueva ante por qué repentinamente estaba atrapándola en mi baño. Una brizna de angustia destella sobre su cara, pero se recupera rápidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando giro mis caderas.

Sin que otro momento pase, aplasto mi boca contra la suya, besándola. —Te necesito. dejame fóllarte, por favor —

Su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y sus ojos se cierran.

En la vida cotidiana es una mujer tranquila.

En el sexo, es exigente con un toque de suciedad. Y adoro las charlas lascivas. También me alaba, alternando entre decirme lo bien que la hago sentir y lo sucio que debo ser por tentarla. Saboreo cada palabra. Especialmente cuando agarro mi eje y lo posiciono en su entrada. Una mirada soñadora se filtra en sus ojos mientras bajo sobre ella, su coño toma mi pene, tomándolo centímetro a centímetro grueso.

Jadeo. Inhalo una bocanada de aire, luego me hundo hasta que Nuestros pubis se besan, mis bolas rozan su perineo y me deleito con la sensación de llenarla.

Duro. Caliente. Palpitante.

Le sonrío y la beso, mis labios solo rozando los suyos. La tengo. Finalmente la tengo después de todos estos años de deseo.

Me muevo arriba y abajo, follándola con empujes lentos y superficiales. Sus tetas rebotan mientras me muevo, mi respiración jadeante acoplándose con la de ella.

Me empujo hacia abajo y gime mientras yo grito. Nos besamos mientras la cabalgo como un vaquero. Y ella es una yegua magnifica.

Hermione agarra mi culo y tira de mí hacia abajo con fuerza, forzándome a gritar. Gira sus caderas como si estuviera buscando una penetración más profunda, pero ya estoy tan dentro, es más allá de mi imaginación. Oh, joder cuánto adoro esto. Ella jadea. —Necesitamos más espacio. Vamos a tu cama.-

Empujo hacia abajo una última vez, mi espalda arqueada y mis manos aseguradas sobre sus rodillas detrás de mí. No quiero dejarla ir. Me levanto un poco y luego empujo hacia abajo de nuevo, girando mis caderas, sacando un poco de placer antes de que ceda. —Bien. Lo que sea que hagas, no pares. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien.—

—Te sientes tan malditamente bien también, nena.—

Me gusta, Ella ya no piensa que solo soy un niñito. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y uso mi otra mano para soportar su peso, agarrando su culo. La levanto, abro la puerta del baño, y camino hacia la cama. Su coño se aprieta alrededor de mi polla con cada paso, aumentando mi placer. Su espalda golpea el colchón y luego ella está sobre mí.

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, desnudando mi garganta, retorciéndome, mi cuerpo temblando de placer y dolor y no puedo contener mi sollozo. —Oh, Hermione. Eso se siente tan bien. Joder, Joder.

Golpeo mi polla dentro de ella y la follo como un hombre demente, mi verga golpeando sus terminaciones nerviosas sensitivas, estoy casi cantando y cerca a correrme.

—Fóllamefóllamefóllame…. —Ruega

—Tómala —Palmada—. Toma mi jodida polla —Empujo, cada vez más y más rápido.

Agarro su cara y la beso. Su lengua empuja entre mis labios, follando mi boca de la misma manera que estoy follandola. Mi cuerpo se aprieta como un arco, mis manos vagando a sus hombros, mis dedos enterrándose en su piel mientras sus jodidos apretones me empujan a correrme, el placer levantándose duro y rápido. Ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Mi orgasmo me golpea en el interior, siguiendo su camino a través de mis venas y robándome la respiración. Me corro tan duro que chorreo.

—Oh —Maúllo otra vez. Acaba de hacerme correr, pero quiero hacerlo otra vez. Si sigue así, voy a tener que cambiar mis sábanas. Lamo sus labios, chupo su carne inferior—. Eres sorprendente. He soñado con esto por mucho tiempo. Tenerte así.

Sus ojos cafés se establecen en los míos, una expresión de incredulidad destellando sobre su cara. —¿De verdad?

—Joder sí. ¿Tú no?

—Yo… —Traga saliva con fuerza—. Pensé en ello. Pero no podía entretenerme con mi fantasía. Eres prohibido.

—¿Quién dice?

—El mundo coherente, tus padres...

La detengo. No quiero escuchar sobre mis padres mientras estoy llenandola con mi verga. —Todos tienen un secreto, y este será el nuestro —La penetro de nuevo.

Ella gime en respuesta. —Mierda. Nena. Joder.

Me meneo. —Haz que me corra. Follas tan bien.

Hermione gruñe y me cambia el sitio, me cabalga como profesional, rápido y duro, hasta que estoy viendo mariposas pululando en mi visión. Dios. Es el cielo. Murmuro, urgiéndola a que me tome más duro hasta que un violento clímax me acecha. Floto en una tierra de locura mientras ella sigue el ritmo, retirándose y avanzando, empalandose una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente floto de vuelta a la realidad. Me doy cuenta que hace muecas, su cuello apretado, su cara tensada y puedo decir que está por correrse.

—Córrete en mi boca. - la animo.

Se retira de mi pene y da un salto hacia mi boca, colocandose a horcadas. Abro mi boca, la lengua afuera, esperando por la deliciosa crema que llena mi éclair favorito.

Y chorrea, chorros de sus jugos salpican mi boca, mi barbilla y gotean por mi cuello. Grita mientras se corre. Una mujer madura gritando, la música más hermosa para mis oídos. Recojo el fluido con mi dedo y lo deslizo entre mis labios, saboreando el sabor dulce salado, la textura cremosa. Adoro su esencia y me inclino hacia adelante para amamantar su sexo hasta que no queda nada. Despues, la libero.

Sostengo su mirada, mi lengua saliendo para capturar cualquier gota persistente de mi nuevo placer favorito.

—Gracias —susurro, mis labios frotando la piel sensible—. Por hacer mis sueños realidad.-

Ella no pareció esperar mi agradecimiento sentido. Acaricio mi cara, una caricia gentil, y sonríe antes de excusarse para ir a limpiarse en el baño.

Me muevo mientras está lavándose las manos en el fregadero y salto en la ducha, dejando que el calor me relaje mucho más.

Una vez terminada, abro la cortina y me doy cuenta que Hermione Granger se ha ido.

Sin despedidas ni nada.

Pero no había esperado que se quedara aquí tampoco. Apuesto a que en el fondo estaba siendo sacudida por mis maquinaciones para meterla en mi cama. Quizás lamenta caer por la tentación que presenté. Follarse al hijo de su mejor amiga.

Pero yo no lo lamento.

Obtuve lo que había querido por tanto tiempo.

Soy un tipo astuto.

El tiempo se mueve y los días pasan sin indicio de la Sra. Granger deteniéndose en casa.

Mamá la invita para la usual cena de domingo, pero ella declina, siempre diciendo que tiene diligencias en el ministerio.

No la echo de menos, me animo.

Sería lindo verla una última vez antes de que empiece mi primer semestre en Brown.

La noche antes de que me vaya a la universidad, me despierto en medio de la noche y encuentro a alguien en mi cama. Una mano cubre mi boca antes de que pueda gritar. Abriendo los ojos, no puedo ver nada en la negrura que me rodea. Mi corazón palpita, no puedo escuchar nada más que el latido en mis oídos.

—Shhh. Soy yo —susurra ella.

Mi corazón da un latido. ¡Hermione! ¡En mi cama!

Gracias, hada del sexo.

Me muevo a tientas en la oscuridad y agarro su cara, aplastando mis labios sobre los suyos, besándola con un hambre... que no sabía que poseía, tomando todo lo que me había perdido.

Gracias, joder, porque ella me besa de vuelta.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan, probando, saboreando hasta que quiero derretirme como mantequilla. Nuestra respiración es acelerada cuando finalmente apartamos nuestros labios.

Acaricia mi mejilla. —Lo siento. No quería desaparecer de ti. Estaba confundida. Ginny va a matarme si algunas averigua lo que sucedió... Pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Tenía que verte una vez más antes de que te fueras.—

Inhalo. —También estaba esperando verte antes de irme.

Ella sonríe, frota sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo que mi corazón aletee como una mariposa.

Con los ojos ahora acostumbrados a la oscuridad, miro alrededor de mi habitación. Mi puerta todavía está cerrada desde el interior. ¿Cómo entró?

Debe haber leído mi confusión. Su voz es baja, probablemente así no despertará a mis padres durmiendo en la habitación principal al final del pasillo. —Tu ventana está abierta.

Lo olvidé. Ella es una heroina de guerra.

Besa mi cuello, sus manos vagando por un momentos antes que se dé cuenta que estoy desnudo bajo mi manta.

—Dios — Expresa, Su voz en un susurro ronco.

.

.

.

Muchas Gracias a mis principes y princesas del Nilo:

Parejachyca, lindalovegood, y Guest por su review en el tercer capi!


	5. Chapter 5

No dudo en tentarla. —Quítate la ropa y únete a mí. La puerta está cerrada y mis padres tomaron pocimas para noquear a un dragon, llegaron muy cansados. No nos escucharán, incluso si hay un terremoto. Pero es mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido. Solo por si acaso —Acaricio su cuello, mis dientes mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hermione se levanta y se desviste, tirando toda su ropa negra y dejándola caer en la alfombra. Realmente había estado lista para este ataque a ve tan jodidamente sexy, que aun a oscuras, me quita el aliento, mi corazon, se acelera.

Pronto, se desliza en mi cama conmigo, su cuerpo cálido y desnudo contra el mío. Sin ropa, nada que evite que acaricie su piel lisa. Adoro acariciarla.

—¿Qué es esto? —Encontró mi fetiche favorito, es una fotografia suya que recorte del Profeta—. ¿Has pensado en mi?

No soy alguien que se avergüence por ser hipersexual, pero siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan. —Estaba solo. Y caliente.

—Hmmm —exclama, y mi corazon salta.

Un segundo después, Hermione se establece entre mis piernas, su lengua dando golpecitos y tentando, comiendo mi polla, como si yo fuera el placer más sabroso que alguna vez ha tenido. Araño las sábanas, agarrándolas, retorciéndome de placer, temo perder el control con su cabello y venirme enseguida, eso seria muy penoso.

Ya he tenido dos orgasmos masturbandome con su fotografia esta noche. Habían sido buenos. Normales y lo suficiente para liberar algo de mi tensión. Pero no habían sido la mejor amiga de mi mami. Ella sabe cómo comer a un hombre hasta que estoy balanceándome al borde del éxtasis.

Estoy allí, en la punta del orgasmo, alcanzando y estirándome por él como si fuera a morir si no me corro. No puedo evitarlo mas y lo hago, mi cuerpo tensándose y relajándose en oleadas. Cada nervio está vivo y cantando.

Cuando finalmente vuelvo a ser yo, mi mirada choca con la suya, y ella casi gime haciéndome pensar que esta decepcionada porque no chorreara por ella.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti —le digo.

Me sacudo, mi cuerpo tenso, ella asiente y salto sobre ella como un salvaja, la hago mia hasta que siento que mis piernas ya no me sostienen.

Atrapo mi respiración y ruego. —Quiero que me cabalgues. Fóllame otra vez como la última vez.

—Merlin —Lucha con su posición y se establece sobre de mí, acunándome. Acaricia con su boca detrás de mi oreja mientras baja mi pierna. En un empujón, está empalandose sobre de mí, estirándose.

Oh, joder. —Sí —gimo. Me parece querer ir lento, saborear el tiempo que tenemos.

Está bien para mí.

Incluso haciéndolo lento, tomándose su tiempo y tentándome, se las arregla para hacerme correr dos veces más.

Estoy delirante. Adoro correrme muchas veces, pero eso también me pone soñoliento.

Hermione todavía no se ha corrido, su aguante me sorprende, por un momento pienso las sesiones de sexo a las que esta acostumbrada y no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de celos por el mejor amigo de mi padre, maldito afotunado idiota.

Oh, dulce Morgana.

No puedo creer lo buena que es.

Cuando se mueve, follándome en empujes superficiales, siento que pase a otro plano del extasis.

—¿Estás bien, nene? —Su tono es suave y dulce. Preocupada.

—Tan bien. Me encanta.

—Oh, nene —Me besa. Tierna en lugar de la loca pasión que teníamos antes.—Joder, eres un chico travieso, James.-

—Pero te gusta follar a un chico travieso. Tu pequeño zorro sucio.

—Me encanta.

Me folla lentamente mientras está pellizcando mi culo. Muerdo mi labio otra vez así no grito.

Me besa con la boca abierta mientras ambos cabalgamos las endorfinas lentamente hacia la terminación. No es follar hasta sacarte los sesos esta vez. No queremos hacer demasiado ruido. Y parece que ella quiere hacerse durar tanto como sea posible. Me corro una vez mas y ella lo hace al mismo tiempo.

Nos besamos, nuestros miembros enredados en un abrazo de amantes. Hermione siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. Es la primera mujer con la que alguna vez he fantaseado. Cuando me masturbé por primera vez, me la imaginé tocándome. Cuando mi primera novia y yo tuvimos sexo y perdi mi virginidad, cerré mis ojos e imaginé a Hermione tomándome.

Siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de mi mami. Mi mujer de fantasía.

Quiero decirle mil cosas sobre mis sentimientos. Mis emociones. Pero era mejor que no lo hiciera. No quiero arruinar el momento. Y ella parecer ser del tipo de mujer que no comunica sus sentimientos con palabras. Así que solo nos besamos. Y nos tocamos. Y nos besamos hasta que ambos caímos dormidos.

En la mañana despierto y veo que Hermione Granger se ha ido.

Más tarde, mis padres me llevaron a Rhode Island y soy dirigido al mundo real, viviéndolo por mi cuenta por primera vez.

Y no puedo esperar.

Cuando llego a la escuela muggle me entero que tengo una compañera de cuarto que le encanta el sexo, adora la experiencia… y lo hacemos… juntos. No me toma mucho darme cuenta que la vida universitaria muggle es divertida. Trabajo duro y juego duro.

No salgo en citas. Odio tener novias, porque siempre se ponen celosas cuando coqueteo con otras.

Soy sexual y no me disculpo por ello.

He follado a muchas chicas ahora, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido tan especial como Hermione.

Y no he escuchado nada de ella desde esa noche especial. Honestamente, estoy un poco decepcionado. Me irrita pensar que no fui nada para ella.

Llamo a mamá el fin de semana y le pregunto por ella.

—Oh, Hermione fue enviada a Dubai en una mision extra secreta no mucho después de que te fueras.

¿Qué? —¿Está bien, no ha sido asesinada ni nada de eso? —No podía evitar que un rastro de preocupación se filtrara en mi tono.

—Supongo que está bien. Sabes cómo son las personas de operaciones especiales del departamento de Aurores. Sabríamos si ha salido herida o algo así. ¿Por qué? —Mi mamá suena sospechosa y yo doy marcha atrás.

—Nada. Solo curiosidad.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Ella está bien.

Lamo mis labios, rezando porque ella tenga razón. —Eso espero.

Dos meses pasan y hago lo mejor que puedo para sacarla de mi mente.

Pero más tarde finalmente escucho sobre ella.

En realidad, ella simplemente apareció en el campus. Estoy hablando con mis amigos después de clases cuando levanto la mirada y veo a la hermosa melena leonina, viene de negro, como la ultima vez que la vi. La miro fijamente, mi corazón latiendo. Hermione Granger. En carne y hueso. Aquí.

No pienso, simplemente corro hacia ella y la tomo entre mis brazos, la beso antes de que pueda decir algo.

No me importa si alguien está viendo. O si ella me dobla la edad. No se ve lo suficientemente vieja para ser mi mama… quizás es su entrenamiento de aurora que la mantiene luciendo en forma y joven.

—Te extrañé —confieso—. Realmente lo hice.

—También te extrañé —Mira alrededor—. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?

—¿Te estás quedando en un hotel?

—Holiday Inn

Lamo mis labios, doliendo por probarla de nuevo. —Vamos allí.

Manejamos a su hotel en un auto muggle, lo admito a los nos encantan y subimos a su habitación. Apenas cierra la puerta antes de que salte sobre ella. ¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente la extrañé. Nos desvestimos uno al otro, tirando la ropa. Estoy en la cama cuando me abandona para hurgar en su bolso, sacando algo y sosteniendo en alto en triunfo.

-No sé si quieres escucharlo, pero he estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo.- le confieso

—De ninguna manera.

—Honor de Slytherin —Pongo dos dedos juntos y toco mi frente.

Su mirada permanece fija en mí. —James, no quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero me preguntaba si podíamos seguir viéndonos de vez en cuando.

Sonrío. Me gusta a donde va esto. —¿Cómo novio y novia?

—Ginny me matará si…

La beso para callarla. —Ella no tiene que saberlo. Mi familia no tiene que saber lo que estamos haciendo. Somos adultos. Es nuestro propio asunto si nos estamos viendo. Sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

Hermione asiente y se une a mi sonrisa. —Sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

.

Review? Continuación?


End file.
